


He Would Say He's in L.O.V.E.

by Edjumacashun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Loving Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edjumacashun/pseuds/Edjumacashun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam accidentally stumbles upon a sexual fantasy of Niall's. It's not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Would Say He's in L.O.V.E.

Liam collapses onto the couch, cracking open a beer, and reaches for Niall's laptop. He figures he'll do some poking around twitter or tumblr while he waits for his boyfriend to get back with the take out. He takes a sip of his beer, thinking how hungry he is as he types in Niall's password, and is immediately met with a cacophony of moans. He jumps at the sudden noise, fumbling to mute the sound, as he sets his beer on the table. Niall had been watching porn? He guesses he shouldn't be all that surprised, but he is. Liam, at least, doesn't watch porn if he's dating someone, it feels like cheating to him. He isn't mad at Niall however, mainly confused. Maybe Niall has a sexual kink he hasn't told him about, so he compensates the need with porn. Liam is a bit.. he wouldn't say boring, he isn't boring. Just.. more traditional maybe, than say, Harry. It doesn't seem very likely Niall's hiding some sexual secret though, and the current video that's pulled up isn't titled like _Hardcore Bondage Fisting_ , which if Liam's honest with himself, is a huge relief. In fact, it's titled _Sweet First Time_ , and the couple on the screen is doing nothing more than kissing. He clicks through the other tabs, pausing the videos, _Husbands Make Love_ , _wedding night_ , _Romantic Boyfriends_ , and most inexplicably of all, a gifset of him from their _Night Changes_ video.

Now he is really confused. As he clicks play on one of the videos, he wonders how Niall even found porn like this- porn isn't exactly well known for being passionate or personal, Liam's never seen a single one he would describe as loving before these. It's not what he would expect from any young man honestly, but it seems especially at odds with Niall. When they have sex it's fun and flirty and comfortable, they're both obviously happy to be there, but it's nothing like this. More than that, Niall has never seemed to want it to be.

Niall has a propensity to make everything seem friendly, almost like it's a bro helping a bro out. Liam half expected to hear a 'no homo' after the first time. Hell, he can't even remember if they've ever kissed during. They've said 'I love you' but not during sex, and at least in Liam's opinion, Niall doesn't sound any different than when he said it before they got together, or when he says it to the other lads. Liam is about to have a crisis about whether or not he's sure they're even dating when he hears Niall open the front door. He all but slams the laptop shut, hastily setting it back on the coffee table, and jumps up to greet his boyfriend in the kitchen.

<3

Liam can't stop thinking about it, how nice it would be. He loves what they do together, but now that the idea is in his head, he can't help but think about having a bit of romance. Being sweet, and gentle, saying all the cheesy things that he usually has to bite back. If that's what Niall wants too, he wants it all the more, but Niall's never said anything to him about how they have sex. Niall has never struck him as the romantic type, but he has to want it at least a little right? It's apparently what he wanted last time he was alone with his laptop, at any rate. Maybe Liam could test the waters somehow, it was worth a shot.

<3

“I love you, Niall,” he blurts out over breakfast the next morning. Not exactly the subtle start he was hoping for.

Niall seems surprised but smiles back at him, “I love you too, mate.”

Mate. Mate. I'm his mate, Liam thinks, his bro. 'I love you too, _mate_.' He needs this to be clear, “I mean not like in a friendly way, not like I love the other lads, I really love you. Is that how you feel about me?”

Niall flushes and shakes his head, fork half way to his mouth, staring at Liam like he's gone mental, “of course it is, you know that. You don't see me fucking anyone else do ya?”

Liam can't be sure if Niall is uncomfortable due to the show of affection or because he was making a huge cock-up of the situation. “And you don't want to?”

Niall stops eating altogether, which can't be a good sign,“What? No, Liam. What's gotten in to you?” he frowns, “of course I don't want to fuck someone else. Do you?”

“No,” Liam answers quickly, hopefully not too quickly, leaning across the table to kiss him, “No. No, never. Just thought I'd check is all.” He gives Niall what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

Niall smiles back, but it doesn't light up his face the way it usually does. He goes back to his meal though.

<3

Liam's still worrying about it as they get ready for bed later that day. Maybe he should just go for it.

“Whadda think Payno, wanna get frisky wit me?” Niall says, waggling his eyebrows as he spits toothpaste into the sink, so Liam guesses he at least forgave him for his odd behavior earlier.

“How can I say no to a come on like that?”Liam smiles back, giving him a big sloppy kiss, getting toothpaste all over his cheek and making Niall squeal and giggle.

Okay his boyfriend definitely doesn't seem the romantic type, but he was watching that porn for some reason! And in any case, Liam definitely _is_ the romantic type. He's going to do it, the worst that could happen is Niall finds out he's secretly a huge sap. And it's not that well-kept of a secret anyway.

<3

Niall pulls at his jumper, but Liam pushes his hands back against the mattress, refusing to be rushed.

“Shh Baby,” he says as he kneels over him, staring him right in the eyes, heart thundering his chest, “let's go slow tonight alright?”

Niall's lips part and his natural flush gets even brighter, but he nods. Liam smiles and leans down, pressing his lips soft and sweet against Niall's. Niall sort of stares back up at him like he can't quite believe this is happening. Liam hopes that's a good thing.

He takes his time undressing, pausing ever so often to kiss Niall again, and then undressing Niall, worshiping every inch of skin he uncovers with his hands or mouth.

He opens Niall up with slow, reverent touches, that leave Niall panting. He wants to tell Niall how beautiful he thinks he is but he doesn't want to push his luck, so he lets his hands do his talking for him. Sliding up Niall's legs, down his back, over his torso. One hand pauses over his heart. He's almost trembling with how much he loves this boy, he replaces his hand with his lips. Trailing them back up Niall's body, and finding his lover's lips the same time he pushes into him. His hands come up to cup Niall's face, they don't usually have this much eye contact; he hopes Niall can see how much he loves him. Niall's making sweet little sounds, and Liam's never seen him look this relaxed. It's never this slow either, but this is hands down the best Liam's ever felt.

It feels so passionate, he feels warm all over. It's almost too much, he's not going to last much longer, he grips Niall's cock, giving it slow sure strokes.

“Look at me, Niall,” Liam pants, keeping his thrusts steady and deep, as he waits for Niall to force his eyes open and meet his own. He runs the fingers of his free hand lightly over Niall's cheek.

“I love you.”

Both the admission and his orgasm seem to take Niall by surprise, he lets out a quiet little _ah!_ but he doesn't break eye contact until he starts to get teary. He pulls Liam down to hide his face against the other man's neck, “I love you too. I love you so much.”

Liam comes soon after that, but stays clinging to Niall for much longer.

<3

“That was, um.. different,” Niall says quietly, his blush returning full force even though he'd finally caught his breath.

“But you liked it?” Liam asked hopefully.

“Fuck, I loved it,” Niall whispered, like he was admitting a sin in confession. Liam felt relief and love for his boyfriend wash over him.

“Good,” he sighed, “I, well, I borrowed your laptop the other day and saw-”

“What?!” Niall shouts, panicked, as he sits up quickly, pulling them both out of their quiet after glow.

“Wh- I didn't think you'd mind-”

“So- so you only did all that because-?” he broke off, eyes swimming with tears.

“No! No. Look at me Baby,” he sat up as well, pulling Niall into a hug, “I did that because I really _really_ wanted to. I couldn't stop thinking about how good it would be to make love to you rather than just have sex,” he paused to assess if he was getting through to his lover, “you know me, do you really think I’m the type of guy that would prefer casual sex?” Niall shook his head no, but alarmingly his eyes only got tearier.

“No. You aren't that type of guy,” Niall chokes out, “so why have you never been like this before? You've never said I love you during sex before. Not once.” Niall drops his head to Liam's shoulder, and he can feel wetness on his skin, “I know how you were with your girlfriends, so I kept thinking- it must- it must be different with me. You don't love me the same way.”

Liam makes a horrified sound, pulling away enough to look Niall in the face, cupping the blonde's cheek, thumb wiping away his tears, “you are different, Niall,” he whispers, kissing him gently, “you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my best friend, and I'm so in love with you. Jesus, Niall, I’ve loved you since the beginning, and I thought there was no chance in hell I’d ever be lucky enough to have you. When I got the first hint you might return my feelings, even a little, I constantly thought, don't fucking screw this up, don't scare him away. I thought you _wanted_ casual, and I just wanted to hold on to you as long as I could.”

“...Really?” Niall sniffs, looking marginally happier, but still somewhat skeptical.

“Really.” Liam smiles, kissing him again, “you have no idea how many times I've had to stop myself from saying cheesy stuff like how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you, and how you make every part of my life better.”

Niall laughs, looking back to his cheerful self, “I wouldn't mind if ya talked like that.”

Liam laughs as well, “I'd be careful what you wish for there, giving me free range will have me waxing poetic about your eyes faster than you can realize the huge mistake you've made and break up with me.”

Niall pulls Liam to lay back down with him, giggling, nuzzling against Liam's cheek, “I already know you're a sappy bastard, you can say whatever else you want as long as you always tell me you love me.”

“I love you,” Liam says immediately, overly serious, giving Niall the best heart eyes he can manage before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Niall pushes at the larger man's shoulder, embarrassed, but unable to hide how happy that actually makes him, “I love you too, you ham.”

Eventually their giggles died out into a comfortable silence, and they fell asleep, two idiots in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self-indulgently fluffy. Sorry not sorry ;)


End file.
